1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to geophysics. More particularly, this invention relates to the investigation of subsurface formations through the use of strontium measurements.
2. State of the Art
In exploring an earth formation it is desirable to obtain as much information regarding the formation as possible. One manner of obtaining information of the formation is to drill boreholes in the formation and to utilize borehole tools such as neutron tools, gamma ray tools, resistivity tools, imaging tools, etc. to provide the information. These tools are very useful in obtaining information regarding the formation directly adjacent the borehole, and information logs over borehole depth (or distance) are obtained. The borehole logs, however, do not typically provide a wide horizontal analysis of the formation.
To obtain a wide horizontal analysis of a formation, seismic sources and detectors are often utilized. Seismic logging provides information over large distances and depths in the formation, but seismic logging has a low resolution compared to borehole logging. The output of a seismic log generally provides those skilled in the art with an indication of surfaces or layers of constant time (i.e., chronostratigraphic) as opposed to information at a particular formation (lithostratigraphic).